Speedball
by Raina1985
Summary: Speedball needs help. And Justice knows just what he needs.


Robbie couldn't move. Vance had him pinned and they both knew it. Shit. This was what he got for having a telekinetic as a best friend.

"Let me go Vance."

" I can't do that Robbie and we both know why. You need help."

"I don't need anything except for you to let me go dammit."

Vance lowered his head and for a moment Robbie thought he'd actually won a conversation between them. But then came his friend's quite reply.

"No." That one word held so much sorrow and resolve and Robbie was confused by it. What? What the hell did Vance mean by no? Robbie frowned until it finally dawned on him. Aw shit… Surely Vance wasn't going to send him back to the nut house was he? Surely his best friend wouldn't do that to him again. Not after he'd promised not to…

"Vance come on man. Don't send me back there. Come on. You promised you wouldn't let them take me back." Robbie growled in anger all the while struggling against Vance's powers that held him firmly in place against the wall.

Vance looked up at him then. "And I meant it too. I'm not gonna make you go back there Robbie. But you need help. You can't keep cutting yourself."

Robbie frowned. Then if Vance wasn't going to make him go back there what the hell was that look about?

"So I'm going to help you. If you need the pain fine, but let me give it to you in a safer way…a controlled way. A way that doesn't involve me losing you."

Robbie didn't understand. What the hell was Vance saying?

"Let me take care of you Robbie. Let me be what you need. What we both need…" Vance's gaze was unwavering and as Robbie looked into those dark brown eyes of his friend's he knew deep down that if anyone could help him it was Vance.

Nothing was said between the two friends for a few minutes. They just stared at each other, Vance waiting for his reply and Robbie trying to figure out if this was any smarter than cutting himself. If he said yes and this turned out more fucked up than he was then he'd loose Vance forever both as a teammate and as a friend. But if he said no and kept cutting himself because he needed the pain then there's no telling what Vance and the others would do to him. Or hell what he'd do to himself…

After a few minutes of wrestling with himself and the choices he had in front of him Robbie decided Vance's offer was the safer course of action because he knew without a doubt his friend would stick him back in rehab if he found him cutting himself again.

"Fine. Now let me go." The words came out a growl.

Slowly Vance eased up on him and let him slide back down the wall.

Keeping his eyes on the other man Vance knew Robbie wasn't happy with him but if there was a chance in hell this could help his friend then he had to do it. No matter how much it hurt either of them.

" Come with me." It wasn't a question and Robbie knew it. So reluctantly he followed Vance until they reached his car and when his hand reached the door handle to the passenger side Robbie stopped.

"Will you a least tell me where we're going?" Vance didn't even look at him.

"You'll see. Now get in." Frowning and wondering what the fuck his friend was up to and just how the hell it was going to help him, Robbie got in.

"Vance whatever you have planned it's not gonna work. I've tried to quit this shit. I really have. No matter what the rest of you think. And so far nothing's worked.

"This will work. Trust me."

With that they headed back to towards town. At least that was were Robbie thought they were headed until Vance made a left turn just on the outskirts of it and headed down a gravel road that must have went on for at least five miles until they reached a house, a very big three-story house.

"Uh…Vance? Where are we?"

"My house." Came the reply. The only reply…

"Your house? You have a house? As in a house away from the Avenger's mansion?"

Vance smirked. There were something's that not even Robbie knew about him.

"Yeah. I do. Everyone needs a place they go when they need time alone, this is mine."

"Wow. I didn't know. You never said anything." Robbie couldn't stop gawking at it. It was beautiful. Three stories of snow white and big metal gates blocked the drive way no doubt armed with top security systems. It was beautiful.

"I don't come here a lot. Like I said it's just a place I come when I need some time alone." As he spoke Vance unsnapped his seat belt and Robbie did the same and they both got out of the car.

"So why are we here?" Robbie frowned again. Why would Vance bring him here?

"I told you. You'll see. Now come on."

Brows furrowing in confusion Robbie followed Vance on inside and damn…was the place big.

"Jesus Vance. This place is every bit as big as the Avenger's mansion."

"Yeah well…they're not the only ones loaded with cash." That was true and Robbie tended to forget that fact a lot of the time mostly because Vance never dressed the part or flaunted his money in front of people.

"Yeah…" Robbie's voice trailed off as he tried to take in everything.

"Come on. I have something to show you." Frowning again Robbie followed his friend down a flight of stairs that let to a door, a locked door. Weird…why would Vance keep this part of the house locked? Unless he didn't want visitors stumbling onto something they shouldn't…

Robbie watched as Vance unlocked the door and stepped in to flip on the light switch that was off to the side. And when he got a good look at the room his eyes widened so far he was afraid they were going to pop out of his head.

Holy shit…

A dungeon. It was a freaking dungeon.

Blinking Robbie tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Vance had a dungeon? No, no that wasn't right. Vance had a very big dungeon… a dungeon he'd failed to mention anything about to Robbie or anyone else for that matter, and no wonder…because they surely would have freaked out had they seen the things that were hanging on the walls in front of him.

Hell Robbie was doing a little freaking out of his own because there on the walls were whips, chains, cuffs, dildos, and tons of other things he couldn't even begin to name.

And there in the middle of the room was a shiny mettle table that had straps built in to it, no doubt to tie people down with. And there was also chains hanging from the ceiling and the walls that most likely served the same purpose.

Swallowing hard Robbie somehow managed to pull his eyes away from the things in the room to look at Vance.

"Vance…uh…what exactly did you bring me here for?"

"I told you back at the mansion Robbie. You need help. I know that you need the pain. And that's okay. Some of us are wired that way, just as some of us are wired another way."

Okay now he was confused.

"Vance what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Robbie. You need a dom. You need someone who can help you. Someone who can give you what you need."

"And you think you can help me with this? Vance…" Before Robbie could get anything else out Vance was in front of him and a gentle finger was on his lips silencing whatever might have come out next.

"Robbie…I love you. I always have and I'm not going to loose you. Not like this. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do but I begging you baby. Let me help you."

Robbie stared at his friend and saw the pain he tried to hide in his eyes and that was when he knew. He knew he couldn't deny Vance. He couldn't deny him anything. He'd never been able to deny him anything. And in this it was no different.

Closing his eyes and bracing himself Robbie lowered his head in defeat and slowly nodded his head. Whatever this night brought it didn't matter. All that mattered was making that pain in Vance's eyes go away. And who knew…maybe this would work.

Vance hugged him close for a few minutes before releasing him to put a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Robbie. I promise. I'm gonna get you through this." Robbie nodded and then lifted his eyes to meet Vance's.


End file.
